Current Champ, Future Father
by Babyface2216
Summary: The life of a WWE superstar is crazy, tag team matches are crazy, finding out your girlfriend is pregnant and was involved, infuriating.


"Hey bossmen, you wanted to see me?" I greeted walking into Shane and Daniel's office to see them speaking with American Alpha and The Usos. "Cassie, nice of you to join us" Daniel grinned moving me until I was standing between him and Shane staring at the two tag teams ahead of me. "You look beautiful by the way" Shane commented, my brows furrowing since he only ever pulled the 'beautiful' card with me if he wanted something. "What are you two up to?" I asked slowly crossing my arms over my chest as I looked between the General Manager and the Commissioner. "What Shane called you here for is we need you to escort these fine gentleman to their match and make sure they stay on the same page" Daniel stated, a laugh bursting from my lips as I nearly doubled over, it took me a few seconds to catch my breath but when I did I had to wipe tears from my eyes "Yeah...no" I stated seriously moving to leave but was stopped by a familiar calloused hand on my wrist. "Come on baby doll...it ain't gonna kill you" Jey sighed pulling me around to face him "HA!" I shouted pulling my arm from his grip and glaring at the four men who were tagging in a while. "Let's think back to the last time I went out to the ring when the four of you were involved. I left Gainesville with a concussion, 12 stitches, and single." I snarled shoving Jey away from me as all six men frowned "You know why I shouldn't be out there" I mentioned glaring at the General Manager and the Commissioner of Smackdown "Baby come on just" Jey started again stopping as I snarled "Don't 'baby' me Jey. I'm not doing it. I'm sorry." I sighed walking out of the room and leaving the men alone, now I needed air so I headed for the parking lot, the arena walls feeling like they were closing in on me after that confrontation.

OTHER POV

"Well...that did not go how I planned" Shane sighed as soon as Cassie had left the room "I'm not really that surprised Shane" Daniel commented softly not wanting to let too much information slip in front of the men. "Jey...man..." Jason started "You're the only one that can talk her into going out there with us." Chad finished, Jimmy nodding along with them. "Nah man...she ain't gonna listen to me not after how shit went last week, we haven't even talked since then" Jey sighed running a hand over his head before replacing his hat "At least try man, maybe she'll surprise you" Jimmy grunted giving his twin brother a good shove towards the door. "Fine but if it doesn't work don't be shocked" Jey sighed slamming the door shut behind him, pausing in his search only to ask people if they had seen where the bombshell had gone.

END OTHER POV

"Go away Jey" I sighed at the familiar smell of the man's cologne filling the air around me "Come on Shawty, talk to me" he sighed hands wrapping around my arms and sliding up and down until I pulled away, keeping my back to him. "Just go away Josh." I whispered "Please" I added, my voice cracking slightly as my emotions started to get the best of me. "Woah, Cassie what's going on in that pretty head of yours" he asked quickly moving to stand in front of me, one large hand tilting my head up while the other held me still. "I can't go out there with you Josh...not if it's going to end like last time" I whimpered eyes wide with fear at the thought "Cassidy...what aren't you telling me." He growled both hands sliding into my hair and holding my head still in his hands so I couldn't get away "I'm pregnant." I whispered eyes wide as a tear slipped down my cheek "Who" Jey sputtered "Mine?" he murmured loosening his hold slightly so I could nod "I had suspected for a couple weeks, I went in to the doctor last Tuesday and found out for certain, I wanted to tell you when we went on our date after the show Friday but everything went so wrong, so fast" I gasped falling into him and clutching to him feeling like a weight had been lifted now that he knew "I panicked and then you left and I didn't know what to do" I shrugged slightly "Fuck...Cass...you should have called or something" he murmured, the last part more to himself than to me. "Come out there with us, nothing will happen. I swear to you that every single one of us will be on our best behavior and nothing will happen to you." He vowed softly head ducking down to press our mouths together softly. "Jey, it's not just the four of you not getting along, that's a whole lot of people in a chaotic match" I sighed burrowing into his warmth "I will protect you Cass, you and my baby." He swore our eyes locking in a battle of wills "Okay" I whispered lacing our fingers together as he pulled me back into the arena and over to guerilla where his brother and the other Smackdown tag teams were waiting, Raw just being announced.

"King, Cassie is escorting The Usos out to their match. After what happened Friday night there was some speculation on the relationship between Cassie and Jey after he left her injured down at ringside." Michael Cole commented "For anyone who didn't see it, the match between The Usos and American Alpha ended in Cassie taking a boot from Jimmy, and collapsing at ring side. Jason Jordan had used the distraction to pin Jey and secured American Alpha the win. Jey then walked off leaving his brother and girlfriend at ringside. Many of the fans wondering where that left the three" King explained quieting as I took a seat beside them. "Cassie, I hope you're feeling better after last week" King stated as I put a headset on "I'm feeling great King. There were some mistakes made but don't think that will affect the outcome of tonight's match. Smackdown Live will be taking home the Win at the end of this match." I stated seriously my attention on the ring as the match started "How are things between you and Jey after he walked off last week?" Michael asked making me roll my eyes in return "Tense to say the least. But we'll work it out." I went silent watching the rest of the match play out. Smackdown barely keeping it together long enough to pull out the win before Jason and Chad were turning on Jimmy and Jey. Tossing the headset down I moved to the ring carefully climbing in and getting between the two teams. "Keep it together, you can tear each other apart on Tuesday." I snapped pushing against Jey's chest hoping if I could get him to back away Jimmy would follow. "Why the hell should we listen to you" Jason snapped slapping my hand away from him, "Back the fuck off." Jimmy shouted "Touch her again and I'll kill you" Jey growled wrapping an arm protectively around my waist and pulling me back towards the ramp. "This isn't over" Jimmy snarled holding the ropes open for me to exit the ring before they both followed close behind. When we returned to the back Jey pulled me off to the side, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"How am I supposed to keep you and the baby safe if you walk right into shit" he asked quietly setting his hand on the slight bump of my mid-section. "I trusted you." I returned just as quietly placing my hand on top of his and sighing. "Who knows?" he asked quietly eyes darting around, sending a nod to his brother and Roman before his attention was back on me. "Hunter, Shane and Daniel. Probably Stephanie too" I shrugged "Just the people who needed to know so I didn't get put in anymore matches" I added as an after thought "How are they going to explain your absence?" he asked next making me shrug "Depends, either an elongated injury that puts me out for 16 months and letting people find out on their own or" he cut me off "Or just getting it out there" he guessed "Yeah pretty much" I nodded "I hadn't decided which I preferred yet, obviously now that you know just coming out with it is up to you" I finished with another shrug confusion crossing my face when he pulled away and headed straight for his brother. Words were passed before Jimmy and Roman both pulled him into a tight hug, the other twin quickly pulling away to run towards me "Congratulations Uce" he shouted picking me up into a tight hug, setting me down as Jey and Roman approached. "I take it we're telling everyone" I laughed accepting Roman's hug once Jimmy let me go. "I'm telling everybody" Jey nodded grabbing my hand and pulling me into his chest took my phone from my pocket pulling up his twitter and with the tap of a few buttons everyone in the world would know.

No better way to end the day then with a win for Smackdown and finding out that the love of your life is carrying your child CassidyAnne #CurrentChamp #FutureFather


End file.
